grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Season of the Hexenbiest
|season = 2 |number = 12 |epnumber = 34 |prodcode = 212 |image = 212-Nick fights the Verrat.gif |airdate = November 16, 2012 |viewers = 5.03 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Undercover Boss' & 'Malibu Country' Adjusted Up; 'America's Next Top Model' Special Adjusted Down |teleplay = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf |story = Jim Kouf |director = Karen Gaviola |co-stars = Cherif Khazem as French Man Other Co-stars |objects = Nick's Key Kanabo |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Bremen Town Musicians |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} " " is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on November 16, 2012 on NBC. Press Release ADALIND RETURNS TO PORTLAND WITH VENGENCE AS HER TOP PRIORITY AND NO ONE IS SAFE – Adalind (Claire Coffee) returns to wreak havoc in everyone's lives and avenge her mother's brutal death. She has her eyes set on Nick (David Giuntoli) and those closest to him – especially Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch). Elsewhere, Captain Renard's (Sasha Roiz) obsession continues to escalate. Meanwhile, a surprise visit at the spice shop gives Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) more than he ever bargained for. Reggie Lee also stars. Synopsis This episode starts out where the previous one left off, with Monroe seeing Juliette and Sean Renard making out in the spice shop. Juliette sees that he sees, and flees. She calls Nick and says that they have to talk in person. Monroe then does the same. Nick visits Monroe on the way home, and learns what happened. Monroe tries to defend Juliette, saying that she might not have known what she was doing due to the spell. Nick leaves, clearly upset. He confronts Juliette and gives her a chance to explain rather than telling her that he knows. She admits to having feelings for someone else, but insists that nothing has happened yet. Adalind Schade shows up at Hank's door. They talk briefly. She asks questions about her mother's death. He does not invite her inside. As soon as she leaves, he goes to call Nick, but before he reaches the phone, he is attacked by a couple of Hundjägers. Nick hears that Hank has been savagely beaten, and he goes to visit him in the hospital. Once there, he learns of Adalind's visit. He tells this to Sergeant Wu and Captain Renard, who agree that they should follow this lead, as well as track her down for questioning about her mother's murder. Adalind visits Renard and says that she has seen his brother ("all of him", to which Renard replies "not much of an achievement"). She is now working with the Royals, and the Verrat. She gives Renard an ultimatum; find the key within forty-eight hours, or she will tell Nick who he really is. Nick calls Juliette, but she does not feel like talking and does not answer the phone. Adalind shows up at her door. They decide to catch up over coffee. While there she asks about Nick's aunt, and learns of her trailer containing all sorts of weird things. Juliette does not know exactly where it is, but does reveal that it was taken to some storage yard. Nick suspects that Adalind may be with Juliette, and so has his girlfriend's cell phone traced. They locate her in the coffee shop, and he calls while she and Adalind are still talking. Adalind tells her to go ahead and take it. Juliette seems offended when Nick asks who she is with, but eventually puts Adalind on the line. The police show up and arrest Adalind as a suspect in her mother's death. Juliette feels offended that Nick used her to arrest Adalind, and insists that the latter must be innocent because she was away in Europe at the time. Adalind talks with Sean as they put her in the police car, and implies that she got arrested on purpose because it is safer to be in jail, where anything bad happening to her would be traced back to Renard. When they interrogate her about her mother's murder (with Renard behind the one-way mirror), she provides a strong alibi, and hints that Nick's alibi is much weaker. She feigns ignorance about what happened to Hank. She reveals where her hotel room is, and that it is under her new company's name, GQR Holdings. (When Nick looks up the company, he finds that they own the ship that brought the Mauvais Dentes to Portland; it seems that the company is a front for the Verrat.) At the end, she strongly hints that everything would go better if Nick just surrendered the key. Monroe visits Hank's house while he is in the hospital, and smells trace evidence of the Hundjäger on the latter. He calls Nick and learns of the hotel room. He visits it, pretending to be looking for a friend who owes him money and claims to be staying there, and confirms the presence of four Hundjäger. Nick comes to join him, armed with his kanabo, telling Monroe to lure them in the open. He overcomes the Hundjäger, and almost gets the injured female to give up their boss before her associate kills her to keep her quiet. He has Monroe hide all the evidence of their presence at the fight. Renard talks to Adalind privately, and learns of the trailer. He calls in a search for it. Nick talks to Adalind privately, and she promises to tell him the true identity of the royal for whom she was working when she tried to kill his aunt if he will just give her the key. Nick enters Juliette's bedroom and says that he won't sleep on the couch anymore. He takes his things and goes to move in with Monroe. Monroe tells him that he recognized the man he saw Juliette kiss from TV, and then shows him a recording of Captain Renard giving a press conference. The episode ends with Renard finding the trailer. Guest Stars *None credited Wesen *Blutbad *Half-Zauberbiest *Hundjäger Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was credited as a star for the first time; her credit was centered at the bottom of the screen instead of being in the lower right, as the others were. *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was not credited and did not appear. *This was the first episode to not credit any guest stars. *This episode ended with a title card reading "To be continued... Sorry." *Footage from is reused, and previously unseen footage from is used in Juliette's flashbacks, but since her memories of Nick are nonexistent, Nick is not remembered and, therefore, not seen. The press conference Renard had about Donna Reynolds is also reused when Monroe shows Nick who he saw in the spice shop with Juliette. Continuity *Events occur immediately after those in and "a couple of weeks" (per Monroe) after those in . *GQR Industries is mentioned. *The Verrat return. *Marie Kessler's SUV license plate number matches the one used in . *The scene from in which Juliette watched Nick remove Marie's Trailer and SUV from their property is flash backed to as Juliette describes it to Adalind, although Juliette is unable to remember who removed the vehicles. *Nick moves into Monroe's house. *Monroe reveals to Nick the other man that he saw Juliette with at the spice shop, not knowing that this man is none other than Nick's captain, Sean Renard. Trivia *Adalind's hotel room number is 212, a reference to the episode number. References fa: فصل2: قسمت 12 Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners